


Let me paint you with my purple hues

by dienalelija



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dienalelija/pseuds/dienalelija
Summary: Apparently I can't stop writing Fine Stud Lexa smut. Essentially, Lexa has a biting kink. Clarke enjoys said kink. Hope you enjoy this!





	1. Chapter 1

 

Grunts and moans echoed through the flat, the heavy water of the shower doing little to muffle them. The brunette stroked her shaft, inhaling sharply when her nail caught the sensitive divot in the head and soothing it with the combined cum and water on her hand. Her mind was a haze of heat; her dream had been so intense that her erection had woken her up, demanding to be taken care of. There had been lips, wrapped around her length, taking her in and caressing her with a silky tongue. There had been elegant hands, nails teasing at the woman’s ribs, brushing across her pebbled nipples. Most tantalizingly, there had been an expanse of pale skin, marked with teeth marks and mouth inflicted bruises, the one sure thing that brought Lexa close to climax without even being touched. There was something so carnal, so primal, about marking another human. Her hips jerked as she remembered her last partner; caramel skin that bruised within seconds, her cock responding with a strong throb as she neared her orgasm. Her left hand slammed against the shower wall as she grasped the base of her cock tightly and pistoned her hips, effectively fucking her hand and exploding with pleasure as glossy ropes painted the wall. Relieved, she quickly finished her shower, got dressed and left for work, mind clear and cool – just as a lawyer’s should be.

 

12 hours later, Lexa had had enough. One of her clients was being particularly opaque, another too transparent. She dropped her head into her hands and massaged her temples, green eyes focusing on the clock in front of her. 20:15. On a Friday night. The lawyer grimaced and stood up fluidly; the thought of another Friday night stuck at her laptop too much to bear, and she slid on her jacket before exiting the large and imposing building situated in an affluent district. Unbeknownst to most of her colleagues, there was a large variety of LGBT+ friendly bars only three streets away, and on the rare occasion when work became absolutely intolerable, she would have a drink or two – or three of four, depending on whether or not she met someone – before making her way home.

The door of her favourite bar, Daear, was propped slightly open, allowing the murmur of patrons and smoke of incense to whisper into the street. The brunette strode confidently towards the door and through it, nodding to various people as she made her way to her usual spot at the bar. Catching the eye of the bartender and owner, Gustus, she tapped twice on the table and smirked as he saluted her with a flourish. Turning to glance around the bar, her eyes were unfocused as she thought about the system they had worked out. One tap meant a Rusty Nail, two taps meant a whisky on the rocks, and three taps meant shots of tequila – and keep them coming. Thankfully, she had only tapped thrice on one occasion, and that was a night she never wished to remember. The sound of a glass hitting the oak regained her attention, and as she turned back to her drink, her eyes settled upon a woman seated a couple of seats away. Lexa’s eyes widened, her heart raced, the saliva in her mouth disappeared as did the gap between her boxers and trousers. The woman was, quite simply, exquisite. Her top dipped low, showing an ivory expanse of shoulder blades and a lower back that were begging to be painted violet. The brunette’s gums itched, her hands twitched. She had to have her… or at least, she had to try.

 

Sliding off her stool, Lexa took the two steps that led her into the same atmosphere as the beautiful being she had been staring at. A clearing of the throat caught her attention, and as the woman turned to look at her, Lexa found her breath catching in her throat. The woman’s eyes were blue, so blue that they could tempt you to jump into them. Clearer than crystal, yet swirling with sultry secrecy. A mouth that quirked at the corner, a crick of the neck that grasped the brunette’s attention with aching ferocity.

“Evening,” a smirking tone tapped at Lexa’s consciousness, and she felt her cheeks tint red as she realised that her ogling had been more than obvious. Her eyes lifted and met the darker blue, and the answering twitch in her pants made her shift uncomfortably.

“I was wondering if I may buy you a drink, …?”

“Clarke,” the blonde smiled, putting the brunette at ease. However, before Lexa could introduce herself, an arm was thrown over Clarke’s shoulder. An arm attached to a male. A male who was glaring at Lexa with untempered irritation.

“Oh, Bellamy! Hey!” Lexa hid a grimace as the blonde so eagerly greeted the new arrival, but was re-invigorated when she realised that Clarke had subtly slid his arm off her shoulder. “I was just talking to - ”

“Lexa. Lexa Woods,” she interrupted smoothly, offering her hand for a shake and smirking when the man squinted as she gripped his hand firmly.

“Hold on. Lexa Woods? As in… really quite famous lawyer, Lexa Woods?” Clarke’s tone had taken on a bit of incredulity, and the brunette preened as she felt her ego swelling inside her, as well as something else.

“In the flesh.” she gestured, ignoring the snort that the boy emitted before walking away to a different group of people and standing silently. The blonde made an impressed noise and nodded once, “Then yes, incredibly attractive woman. You may buy me a drink,”

Lexa laughed, as Clarke intended, and signalled Gustus to serve them.

 

A couple of hours and several drinks later, the two women were pleasantly loosened up, and both of them were no longer bothering to hide their attraction to the other. Lexa’s eyes couldn’t stop scanning the flesh that Clarke’s outfit offered up, and her imagination all too eagerly filled in the covered parts. Clarke’s eyes had been mainly focused on the brunette’s full bottom lip and elegant neck, but as she casually dropped her gaze, her clit throbbed as she noticed the swell in Lexa’s fitted trousers. Her eyes dilated instantly, and she reached out to grab Lexa by the lapel, the green eyes flickering up in alarm before darkening in response to the obvious situation. She smirked, her lip pulled between her teeth, and that was all it took for Clarke to stand up, take her hand and set off at a speedy pace for the exit. Lexa allowed herself to be pulled along; Gustus would put the drinks on her tab. Alone and shrouded in the night air, the lawyer reached out and pulled the blonde to her, relishing in the hitching of breath and clenching of fingers that she evoked.

“Before I kiss you, Clarke,” she began, steeling herself as the blonde let out a tiny whimper at her words, “You need to know something. I want to fuck you. I want to know how you feel around my fingers, how you taste on my tongue. How you scream my name when you come. But you need to know that you will not leave in the morning unmarked. I will leave my mouth imprinted in your flesh, my blues and purple hues will be painted into your skin, and you will remember me by them. They may hurt, but that is not my desire. My desire is to take you, to _claim_ you. Is that acceptable?”

Clarke, whose eyes had glazed over with burning desire at the brunette’s words, did not respond immediately. Instead, she tugged the woman forcefully towards her by her lapels until there wasn’t even a hair’s breadth between their lips.

“ _Claim me_ ,” the blonde whispered, and both women moaned as their lips and tongues found each other.

 

They had tumbled into Lexa’s flat in a tangle of limbs and a flurry of kisses, Lexa unable to willingly remove her mouth from the blonde’s flesh once she had received permission to attach herself to it. Clarke moaned as Lexa used her to shut the door, tongue licking a path from her ear down to her collarbone, hands lifting her top over her head and her mouth releasing a sharp sound of annoyance as her mouth was away from skin for a split second. The blonde threw her head back against the door in pleasure as Lexa eagerly attacked the unveiled body in front of her; Clarke not having worn a bra. Her nipples were hard and puckered, and Lexa enjoyed pulling them into her mouth and grazing them with her teeth as the woman writhed under her skilled caresses. Her hands wandered down to Clarke’s jeans and dextrously undid the button, dragging her mouth down the velvety skin as her hands pulled the trousers down. Clarke kicked them off before pushing Lexa off her, a smirk gracing her flushed face as the lawyer growled at her. A raised eyebrow and a pointed glare conveyed the message; Lexa stripped to her boxers, aware of how keenly her partner of choice was watching her. Extending to her full height, she grinned as the noticed the blonde’s eyes stuck on the prominent outline in her boxers. She lifted her hand, and smiled with a tenderness as Clarke unhesitatingly grasped it firmly and followed her to her bedroom.

 

Blonde hair fanned over the pillow, eyes squeezed shut as plump lips made their marks on a fluttering pulse point. Clarke’s clit throbbed and pulsed as she felt Lexa’s tongue and teeth sucking her flesh into her mouth, rolling it round and round that hot haven until she was satisfied that it would bruise. This pleasurable torture was continued on delicate collarbones, a plump breast, next to a pebbled and aching nipple, in the middle of a tattooed sternum. Clarke managed to open her eyes for a few seconds, and the sight of eyes lidded with pleasure as her skin blushed indigo was too much to bear, and her thighs became slick with her lust. The brunette noticed, and grinned as she sucked another hickey into an angular hipbone. This particular bite caused Clarke’s hips to jolt in a question, and Lexa slid two fingers into wet heat as her answer. A strangled cry left the blonde’s mouth as her insides were stroked and caressed, her clit was thumbed and her hips were nibbled with tantalisingly delicate nips. The varying pressures on her erogenous zones was sending her hurtling towards oblivion, and she barely had time to cry out in pleasure before her orgasm overwhelmed her as Lexa pulled her throbbing clit into her mouth. Not giving her time to rest, the brunette lifted herself up and over the blonde, seeking and being granted approval before smoothly thrusting her pounding length into the tight channel.

 

Both women moaned; the stretch and the squeeze overwhelmingly delicious. Lexa latched onto the flesh between Clarke’s neck and shoulder, grunting in pleasure as a sharp pain echoed in her own neck. Clarke couldn’t keep quiet, moans escaping through the small gaps in her lips as she sucked her own colours into the tanned skin rolling above her. Lexa kept her thrusts slow and deep, maximising the time spent inside the silken heat and allowing her to focus on removing any unmarked areas of skin. Her hands massaged the full breasts swaying beneath her, her eyes captivated by their womanly beauty and her mouth salivating at the thought of having them to hold whenever she wanted. Clarke cried out as Lexa swivelled her hips slightly; nudging the tender spot on Clarke’s front wall. Smirking, she managed to flip Clarke so that her breasts were pressed against the mattress and her cock was firmly pressed against that spongy surface. The change in position and pressure made Clarke scream, and her cunt clenched around Lexa’s dick, the latter trying desperately to hold onto herself. She lurched forwards and sucked ivory into her mouth, inciting an indigo before releasing and taking another piece of skin into her mouth. The blonde had been reduced to whimpers and groans, the pleasure simply too much to respond to and she lay there taking it as best as she could without turning into a gasping mess. Lexa was nearing her peak; the tightness of her partner and the blues and violets marked into her skin the breaking point. reaching round to Clarke’s clit, she rubbed the swollen bud as she pounded herself into the woman once more before biting down on skin, causing both women to fall into oblivion as stars exploded behind their eyelids.

 

Utterly spent, Lexa waited a few moments to catch her breath before unwillingly pulling out. She padded to her bathroom and returned with a pot of cream which she gently massaged into the bruised skin, much to Clarke’s surprise and pleasure. The blonde purred as her sore spots were soothed, and the brunette smiled with fondness at the intimacy.

 _I could get used to this_ , both women thought, before sharing a last kiss and falling into deep sleep, oblivious to the fact that they were wrapped up in each other’s arms.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The requested sequel, based off Chaptertwister93's comment "... the morning after... On how purple/sore Clarke is".

Lexa bolted upright at a sharp squeak that pierced her eardrum, heart racing and eyes instantly searching for the intruder. What her gaze fixed upon was a much more pleasant wake-up call: mussed-up bedhead and pouty lips set above a multi-coloured canvas of bite marks. The brunette’s eyes darkened and her cock throbbed as she took in the sheer extent of purple, lavender and even garnet on the skin beneath her.

“Sorry,” the pouty lips murmured, and clarified at Lexa’s questioning gaze, “For waking you up. You nuzzled into me and your nose kind of…” she gestured at her body and the brunette realised instantly what had happened.

“I’m sorry, Clarke,” Lexa whispered, pressing her lips gently to the particularly vibrant bruise that had caused her lover such pain. “Are you okay?”

The woman smiled lazily, but her eyes flickered, betraying pain and soreness. The lawyer flinched, anxious and annoyed at herself for hurting such an exquisite being, but was brought back to reality by soft lips attaching themselves to her forehead. The blonde reached down, carefully pulling the older woman up so she was hovering above her, and leaned up to kiss her properly. Their tongues slid together smoother than a symphony, and both bodies internally sang at the igniting pleasure. However, the moment was cut short all too quickly when Lexa unintentionally lowered her body in search of friction, and the bruised woman could not restrain her cry of pain.

“I’m just sore, Lexa,” Clarke smiled, trying to reassure the startled lawyer. She reached to try and kiss those plump lips, but was denied.

“Roll over,” Lexa’s tone left no room for argument, and waited until the younger woman started turning before getting up and heading to the bathroom. She returned swiftly, and smiled fondly at the woman spread out on her bed, strange flutterings in her veins making her head spin and heart clench.

 

Silently, so as to not alert the blonde to what was happening, Lexa opened the jar of _La Mer_ ultra moisturising velvety lotion. She dipped her fingers in, and then delicately smoothed her newly covered fingers over Clarke’s lower back. The blonde moaned, both at the coolness of the balm as at its instant soothing qualities, and Lexa’s tension reduced slightly. With a dedication born of worship, the tanned fingers caressed and stroked the frosted cream into painted porcelain, enjoying the sight of her claiming hues and revelling in the pleased sighs and murmurs of her lover. No blemish was left untouched; even the blonde’s voluptuous breasts and pebbled peaks did not deter Lexa from attempting to undo all the unintentional pain she inflicted. Clarke swayed between sexually desirous moans and sighs of relief, her insides clenching sporadically and her heartbeat stuttering in the face of such care and love. Once the lawyer was completely satisfied at her post-coital care, she put the lid back on and lay back down next to her lover, whose eyes were closed and whose face wore a blissful expression of content.

“Thank you,” her relaxed lips hummed, almost too quietly for Lexa to hear. She squeezed a smooth hand in response, and rested her head on her hand, content to just stare at the angelic vision before her. Pale eyelids raised; cerulean met jade, and both hearts knew that their story was not over.

 

It took another two days of pleading and teasing for Lexa to give in and ravish the still-lavender body being offered to her. She took it slowly, something that Clarke found heavenly, due to the lawyer’s desire to learn every inch, nook and crevice of her body, inside and out. The brunette discovered certain… _shortcuts_ , to making Clarke fall into oblivion, such as her hair being pulled and her neck being bitten beyond bruising whilst Lexa was bottomed out inside her. Clarke, in turn, realised the effect of her talking dirty on the reserved woman, and once coaxed Lexa into erupting in the back of a taxi with some sultry words and a few soft strokes. Both women had found their other half; their completeness. Beginning as ivory and toffee, combining to become mulberry tinted flesh and never truly separating again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the taking the time to read this. If you liked it, or have a storyline you'd like me to try, please drop a comment! Love for you all x


End file.
